Escape and Rescue
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one you have too spies named Serria and Shadow ( a friend of mine made him up, I am borrowing him for a bit) who have a new mission. As you read you'll see why I put this under both movies, hopefully. Enjoy :)


This story is about two friends who are spies. But their no ordinary spies either. The girl is named Serria. She's human but can transform her whole body into a turquoise pheonix. Her destiny is too become clan leader and have the next heir. All clan leaders are women. But that's not all she is, she is the Godfather of Russia's daughter. Making her an easy target for enemies. The male is a walking chameleon named Shadow. He's Serrias best friend since they were little. He can walk and speak many languages. He is originally from Germany and stays true to his German life style. In this story Serria is 8 and half months pregnant with hers and her boyfriend, who now knows the truth, Andrew's baby. Serria works at home now. Shadow brings the stuff she needs and a new guy helps out, while Serria is on this long maternity leave and can only do paperwork. We start our story with Serria letting Shadow in with Andrews help she sits down on the huge chair and Shadow takes the couch in front of the chair.

"Hey, what's new?" asks Serria

"Honey, I'm going to get groceries then I'm going to work. Call if you need anything." says Andrew, he kisses her cheek and leaves.

Shadow hands her a report and Serria looks it over.

"Nothing new" says Shadow, he looks around

"You're lieng." says Serria

"Your lucky your pregnant for another 1/2 of the month or a month. Okay, were getting hunted down.

"As in us or ...?" asks Serria

"Both Russia and Germany. Guess who their going after." says Shadow He points to his self and mouths "close friend".

"Me?" asks Serria He nods and points at self.

"You and your family?" asks Serria

He nods again and points to Serria's family portrait.

"My family, why?" asks Serria

"Newbie says, because I'm a family friend they are hurting, a.k.a. your family. They need a family friend to get their as the bad guys put it "fair maiden" once they get what they want they'll get rid of the help." explains Shadow

"So, we need to just watch our backs and you need to help your family. What's Chief say?" asks Serria

"He wants you to find the 'fair maiden of Russia' and keep her safe. While I go to Germany with newbie. Serria, the gigs up, it's time." says Shadow

Serria gets up and holds her stomach.

"Drive me?" says Serria

"Sure" says Shadow

After a ten minute drive, they make it too where the company is and Chief is told that Serria and Shadow are here to see him. He walks down the stairs and joins Serria and Shadow.

"What is it, Serria you should be home resting." says Chief

"I need to tell you something about the fair maiden. We don't need to look for her." says Serria

"What makes you say that?" asks Chief

"We don't have to look for her, because she is me." says Serria

"This is no time to pull my leg." says Chief

"She's not, she's telling the truth, sir." says Shadow

"And you tell me now!" yells Chief

Serria leans over and holds onto a chair as her water breaks.

"Oooh" says Serria

"What now?!" says Chief

Serria mumbles something to the point where they can't understand her. They both get closer to her.

"What?" asks Chief

Serria mumbles again but still not audible. They get closer to her.

"What?" asks Shadow

Serria grabs both of their shirts and pulls them down.

"The baby is coming!" says Serria loudly and clearly

She let's go of their clothes and Shadow goes into panic mode.

"What, but it's not due for a month!" says Shadow

"Well he or she is saying now!" says Serria

"Get her to the hospital, now!" orders Chief

Shadow helps Serria into the car as Serria dials Andrew's number.

"Honey, it's time get the suitcases, meet me at the hospital." says Serria, she hangs up

Later in the delivary room, Andrew has made it. Serria has been in labor for sixteen hours.

"Your doing great, baby. Ah!" says Andrew as Serria squeezes his hand a lot tighter than she's been.

"Damn, shut up! This is all your Fucken fault!" yells Serria

She squeezes Andrews hand tighter which accidentally breaks his hand. Andrew holds in his scream of pain and switches hands.

"Okay, one more big push! One, two, three!" says Dr.

She pushes and then there's sounds of a baby crying. Andrew cuts where he is 'spose to, who is later has a wrapped hand. And the nurse cleans the baby off and hands the baby too Serria.

"Congratulations. It's a healthy baby boy." says Nurse

"He's so beautiful. Oh honey, I'm sorry I yelled at you and broke your hand." says Serria

"It's alright." says Andrew

"Did you think of a name?" asks Nurse

"Your grandfather?" asks Andrew

"Are you sure?" asks Serria

"Yes." says Andrew

"Great-grandfather or Grandfather?" asks Nurse

"They don't know about you-know-what." says Serria to Andrew

"Oh great-grandfather?" asks Andrew

"What a great name." says Serria

"It is a great name." says Nurse

"Hello baby, I'm your Mommy and that over there is your Daddy." says Serria

"Come one 3aXap" says Nurse (that's the Russian spelling)

"Huh?" asks Andrew

"She called him Zakhar, that's my my great-grandfather'a name. Zakhar Robert." says Serria

"What a great name." says Andrew, he leans down and kisses her.

Three months has passed since that day. Serria is home alone with is crawling around and as the phone rings Serria puts him in his crib, and answers it.

"Hello?...Who is this?...Yes...Where?...what time..No.." says Serria

She grabs Zakhar, puts him in the car and dials Shadows number. After driving for twenty minutes she makes it to the destination, after hiding the phone in her bra, she walks out holding Zakhar

"I'm here, what do you want?" says Serria

"We'll get to that soon anough, dear. First step.," says Master Mind, he snaps his fingers. "Search her."

One guy search her while someone holds Zakhar for her. Then when they get too her chest she stops them.

"Touch me there and you'll lose both hands.," says Serria, the guy stops and backs away slowly. "I'm not about to ask again, what do you want?"

"I just want the fair maiden of Russia, the Godfather's daughter." says Master Mind

"Before I say if you got the right or wrong girl. Why do you want her?" asks Serria

"We want her, because we want both Russia and Germany. We got the fair maiden of Germany and," says Master Mind, he snaps his fingers and a guy with sleeping powder hits Serria with it. She falls but Master Mind catches her. He lifts her up in his arms and the guy with Zakhar follows him into the car. "Now we got the fair maiden of Russia and her baby."

An hour later, Serria wakes up too find some girl holding Zakhar in her hands. "Morning dear, here I believe this little guy belongs to you." says the girl in German, she hands Zakhar to Serria.

"Thank you. Uh... Who are you?" asks Serria in German

"Oh. Forgive me my name is Loralie, but you can call me Lora. I'm from Germany." says Lora in German

"I'm Serria of Russia. It's nice too meet you." says Serria in German

Serria looks around and sees a window covered in an alarm system, vent, a loan sink, a crib, two beds, and a door.

"Is that door locked?"asks Serria in German

"Yes,but even if it wasn't we couldn't get out. They chained us to the bed." says Lora in German

Serria looks at chain on foot.

"Man their either dumb, or they didn't do there homework.," says Serria in German, she gives another look to the room and sees no cameras. "No cameras?"

"No, but their recording our conversation as we speak." says Lora, in German

She takes out a bobby pin out of her hair and while holding Zahkar one arm she jiggles the bobby pin in the lock.

"So Lora, tell me about yourself?" asks Serria in gives and she slides over too Lora's chain and works on the lock.

"Well I am a married mother of four kids and have six older brothers. Even so, I am still a possible heir to my family buisness." says Lora, in German

Serria gets the chain off.

"Wow that's amazing." says Serria, in German

She gets up and walks to the window quietly.

"I guess you could say that." says Lora

"I guess I'm not showing my manners by just calling you, Lora. Instead of Miss. or Lady Lora, I'm truly sorry." says Serria

"It's alright, in here it don't matter." says Lora

"But..." says Serria

She walks over to where Serria is.

"I say it's alright." says Lora

Serria hears Lora poping gum.

"Could I see that gum your chewing for a moment?" asks Serria, in German

Lora takes out her gum.

"You mean this?," asks Lora, in German. She takes out the gum in her mouth. "Sure of course" Lora hands Serria the gum.

Serria uses the gum and blocks where the sensors are coming from and washes her hands, while holding Zakhar without squeezing him and returns too where Lora is.

"Could you hold him, please?" Asks Serria, in German

"Of course, dear." says Lora, in German Serria hands him over to Lora

"What's his name?" asks Lora, in German

"Zakhar" says Serria

Zakhar smiles and Serria now on one of the beds, opens the window then climbs over the window into the bushes.

"Aww, he recognized his name. Can I ask you a question?" asks Lora, in German "Sure "says Seirria, in German

"How do you know German?" asks Lora, in German

"I studied it all four years of high school and collage.,"replies Serria, in German.

She yawns too the beds.

"I'm tired. I think I'll turn in." says Serria, in German

Lora puts Zakhar in the crib and makes the beds look like someone is sleeping in them. She picks up Zakhar and does the same to his crib. Yawns while walking back.

"Me two, I'm going to turn in and wake up around dinner." says Lora

Lora hands Zakhar to Serria and climbs out herself. She shuts the window behind her. They crouch in the grass and Serria looks around and sees a garage, guarded by two guys.

"Shh. Follow me, crawl toward the garage." says Serria

At the garage, Serria pinches there pressure points on their neck knocking both out. They get in the garage, after Lora moves gaurds out of way, and Serria opens a car door. Happy too see a car seat, she leans over and puts Zakhar in it buckling him in. She turns back around in the front door and turns to Lora.

"Get in!" says Serria,in German

Lora gets into the car and both shut the door.

"Wait, how do we get out of here?" asks Lora

Serria grins, and hot wires the car, and takes her phone out. She puts the phone to her ear. (This part unless I say other wise is strictly english)

"Shadow, where are you?" asks Serria

"Ten minutes from your destinition." says Shadow (yes, yes he's a talking giant Chamilion who can drive, moving on.)

"Great. Stay there, we're coming to you." says Serria

Shadow pulls over and Serria looks for him. Ten minutes pass and still no sign of him.

"Where is he?" asks Serria to herself

She sees Shadows car and pulls over to the curb. Serria is holding Zakhar and sees the other car that was in the garage through her review mirror.

"Uh oh" says Serria, they get out of the car.

"What?" asks Lora, in German

"Well Lady Lora, it seems that we have company." says Serria, in German

Shadow gets his gun out and shoots two tires.

"Well good thing I'm here then." says Shadow

Shadow grabs Zakhar from Serria and hands Serria her bow.

"Thanks" says Serria

She aims her bow and shoots the other two tires. Then all four get into the car with Shadow driving and Serria holding Zakhar.

"Where too ladies?" asks Shadow

"You drive, I'll give directions." says Lora

After a drive to an airport and a flight to Germany. Serria, Lora,Zakhar, Serria's Dad and a few of the clan mixed in with Russian Maphia, and Lora's Dad are in Lora's house. (Now it's all German unless I say otherwise)

"Thank-you, for saving my daughter."says Lora's Dad

"You know your daughter is the most quick minded person, I've ever seen. But that quick thinking could get you killed if your not careful." says/lectures Lora

"I know, I'm sorry Lady Loralie." says Serria

Lora goes up to Serria and hugs her.

"Don't be, honey., " says Lora, she let's go of her. "Besides that quick thinking your friends speed, and accurate shooting saved "them" getting anything in return. May I ask you something, dear?"

"Sure, anything" says Serria

"Who are they?" asks Lora

"Hmm? Oh these people are friends of my mother and father." says Serria

"Oh, alright may I ask you your names and buisness here if it's not too much trouble?" asks Lora

"No ma'am, I'm Tyon," says Tyon, he points to the rest of them as he says their names. "This is Len, Quinton, May, and Kalem. Were here to take Lord Daniel, Little Lady Serria, and Little Lord Zakhar back home. Are you ready Sir and Madam?"

"Yes, time to go, Serria.," says Daniel, he bows. "Lady Lorralie, Lord Saliem." "Coming," says Serria, curtsies. "Lord Saliem, Lady Lorralie."

They all go back home to Russia where after spending time with the family. Serria and Zakhar will go home before Andrew returns home.

The End


End file.
